You HAD us, then you lost us
by LivGirl16
Summary: Total battle of the bands and Jasper, and maybe Percabeth : Rated T because I'm being me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Piper

New schools are so boring. They are either ahead or behind what you where learning in you last school and by the time you catch up _my_ dad would probably move again. Dad, being an international celebrity, has to keep moving every time he gets offered a job. This happens like every single freaking semester! Due to the fact that my dad can't seem to stay put I have no actual grades and no friends.

Moving sucks ass.

That's why today, when my dad told me he would be staying at New York for at least until I graduated high school, I started celebrating. Of course that reason was because he was starting a talk show but you can't be picky when you have a multi-millionaire dad who frequently gets mobbed by masses of woman. Masses of screaming, clawing, crazy women. I'm shuddering just thinking about it.

So that, my friends, is why I am standing outside New York High **(A/N: Couldn't think of anything better. Ideas?) **wishing that this year will be different and I'll make friends _and_ grades. Especially with collage coming up.

New York High is a huge, metal, building with a grass lawn and a football field out back. Inside it's even cooler. It's huge too, and has arching ceilings made of marble and glass, the tile is white marble, and doors are huge, maple, double doors. The place is full of kids around my age milling around and entering classrooms. There's a start of shiny metal lockers at the far end and the hall turns to the right; towards, I suspect, more gleaming lockers and classrooms. To my right of this hall though is the cafeteria, well more like a theater and a dining room, and to my left: the main office. Good old main office.

While I walk over and swing of the glass doors I can help thinking who funded this place? Oh no. Not-

"Well, if it isn't Piper McLean! You do your dad was the one who funded this all!" says the woman at the front desk and she gets up at shakes my hand. Everyone in the office turns to stare at me. Okaaay… escape plan A. Ask for schedule and get the hell out.

"Uh-yeah. Um can I have my schedule now? I need to, erm, get to class," I say. And she nods and walks back to her desk. She flips open a file already on her desk and gives me two slips of paper.

"Here's your schedule and on the other piece of paper is you locker number and combination," She hands them to me and I nod. The start to walk fast out towards the door.

"Oh and Piper," the woman says and I turn. She gives me a smile, "Have a nice day."

"You too," I say and try to smile back but according to the paper I'm holding I'm already late.

Classes at NYH (New York High according to my 2 period Health teacher) aren't that different and surprising seem to take up where I left off. The teachers try to bend you in to what they are teaching and they're really seemed to want help. But half the time I busy scribbling notes and the other half trying to avoid stares.

Its 4th period lunch and I'm not hungry, since the last school I went to I had 6th period lunch. There were only 7 periods in the day. They really try to starve you sometimes, schools. So I head to the library and say hi to the librarian. She's a nice young blond lady who insists I call her Mary Kay. I get a library card; check out the 9th _Harry Potter_ book and (making sure no one was watching) climb a bookcase and swing myself up to a beam that connects the from one end of the library to another fully intending to read for the next hour of lunch. Since the library shares the ceiling with another room I get a clear view of what's happening in the next room. It's a group of five boys who are setting up instruments, and joking around. I can hear clearly what they are saying.

"Smooth, what you did the other day Jason." Says a boy with black hair and pale skin to a blond haired one with a tan. I can't see their faces, I'm up too high. The black haired boy continues,

"Really turned Reyna on, falling at her feet," He cracks up and the blond one punches him. All the other boys laugh too and the blond seems to blush.

"Shut up," Blond says and pulls a wicked blue electric guitar from its case. He tunes it carefully while everyone else gets ready. I try to ignore them but it's impossible as the finish getting set up and the blond, who is apparently the lead singer, starts to sing. He has an amazing voice and I stop reading to listen. There none of the others start to play until he nods and they begin adding to the climax. I wait for the top note, probably from blonde's guitar and when it happens I wince and almost fall off. Everyone else stops to and groans and the blond starts fiddling with the tuning pegs.

"All that- for nothing," says a curly haired one playing keyboards.

"What's up Jason?" a fair haired on asks. He's holding a guitar to and I think its bass. Blond plays a quick riff and I cover my ears again. _The G string, you idiot, the G string._ I chant slowly in my head. But he doesn't get it and I sigh and place my book on the beam then swing of the beam and land on the frame of the wall.

"G," I say and it startles them. They look around wildly and I sigh. "Up here," they look up at where I'm sitting, dangling my legs.

"What?" The fair haired on asks and tilts his head up farther to look at me.

"G, that the string that's out of tune in friends guitar," I point at blond and smirk. "Figured you would know that." Blond laughs.

"You thought I didn't?" he asks smirking.

"Sorry," I smile sweetly, "You kept trying to fix the D string and I know it looks like the G string. It not sweetheart," His friends laugh and he glares.

"Aren't you going to fix it?" I ask.

"Why don't you?" He asks. I sigh and jump down so I'm standing on the level as they are when I'm eye-to-eye with him (not really he's just a _little_ bit taller than me) I notice he cute. Okay fine hot. But that's all you'll get from me. He has blue eyes and a scar on his lip and I offer a hand.

"Give it to me," I say.

"Why would I ever do that?"He asks haughty. I sigh, exasperated.

"You _just_ ask me to fix it."

"I was being sarcastic," he says rolling his eyes.

"Here's a tip: Next time use a sarcastic tone of voice. You don't _actually _want people to believe you when you are sarcastic. Therefore, since I believed you, you weren't being sarcastic. Now hand it over," I say and raise an eyebrow.

"The hot girl has a point," The pale, black haired on says.

"Thank you," I say as blond hands me his guitar reluctantly. I play the string turn the peg then riff.

"Told you," I say smugly and hand it back. He rolls his eyes and before I can leave he asks.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Piper," I say jumping on tittering boxes and cases to reach the top of the wall.

"Like the plane?" He asks snorting.

"No. Like the name you dimwit," I say before vaulting over frame of the wall and landing in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chappie :) ohh and I almost forgot…**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Now enjoy and eat a cookie (::) **

**Chapter 2**

Piper

I land silently behind four other girls who are obviously trying to listen to what the guys on the other side are saying. When I tap their shoulders they jump and whirl around. The girls are all pretty and look like long-time friends. The one on the right has short brown hair, freckles and big brown eyes, to her right is a girl with curly blond hair like a princess and striking gray eyes, next to her is a black haired one with punk styled hair and eyes the same color as the sky, and finally the one to her right is another blonde with big emerald eyes.

"Are you Piper?" asks the punk-girl.

"Yeah?" I say and they quickly nod and drag me over to a bookcase on the other side of the wall.

"We heard you stand up to Jason." The short brown haired one says.

"The airhead, back there?" I ask.

"Yup," the punk-girl says again.

"And we have decided to let you in on something." The princess blonde says. Gods what are their names it's getting hard to call them according to their hair.

"Whoa, wait. What are your names?" I ask and they each introduce themselves. The short haired one is Juniper, the princess one is Annabeth, the punk girl is Thalia, and green eyes is Kate.

"We have never seen anything like what you just did," Kate says and everyone nods.

"What?" I ask curious to what they are about to say.

"Standing up to my brother like that," Thalia says and rolls her eyes, "Like the only person that has the guts to talk back to him is me, but that's only because we live together."

"Wait, you're siblings?" I ask.

"Yup," Thalia says.

"Sorry, you look nothing alike." I say. "Why is it such a big deal that I said '_you can't tune your guitar' _to him?"

"You said that?" Juniper asks shrieking.

"No, but I was thinking that," I say.

"Because they are the untouchables," Annabeth says glaring at the wall on the other side of the door. "Like super spoiled rich kids that all the girls think are hot and have formed a boy band."

"Oh, if you knew who my dad was then I would knock them out of the park," I mutter and everyone looks at me curiously.

"If you must know: Tristan McLean," the girls look excitedly but not for the reason I'm thinking.

"You know what this means, right?"Kate asks Annabeth, Thalia and Juniper.

"You want his auto?" I ask. They look at me like I'm crazy.

"No! You are who we're looking for!" Juniper says shrieking but then Thalia smacks her.

"We are in a _library_ Juniper! Hold it together!" she scolds.

"Come with us, we have something to show you," Annabeth says and gets up from her perch on the bean bag. She walks over to a bookcase at the back wall where the dusty old books like _Oliver Twist_ and _Moby Dick _**(LOL :P) **are kept. Annabeth reaches for the top book and the second she touches the spine the book case swings open. Inside is a clean white room with almost no decoration. But in the far end there are instruments set up. A drum set, double topped keyboards, and two electric guitars on stands.

Thalia heads for the drums, Kate goes for the keyboards and Juniper reaches for the bass all while Annabeth sets up microphones. One in front of both the guitar stands and one in the middle, then I realize something.

"You guys I can't sing," I say as the door/bookcase closes behind me and the wall is covered with a 80 inch flat screen TV.

"Sure you can, you dad is Tristan McLean! Work with us will you!" Thalia says then starts to play and Annabeth, exasperated, yanks my wrist forward and behind the microphone. The lyrics to _Tick Tock_ by Ka$ha start rolling down the screen.

"If you guys wanted to do Karaoke you could have just told me," I say pleadingly.

"Just sing!" Annabeth says frustrated and motions Thalia, Kate and Juniper to start from the top. I open my mouth and try to sing the best I can. At the end of the song everyone starts laughing and screaming and high-fiving.

"Piper! That was amazing!" Thalia says putting her drumsticks **(A/N: does that sound weird to anyone? What do you call them?)** on the ground and stands up.

"Maybe," I say, "But I would be a lot more comfortable if I had my electric." I try and reason. If I have to be part of this I at least want to have a say at the instrument I play.

"Wait! So you'll do it?" Juniper says excitedly.

"Can I really say no to you guys?" I ask, "I mean, if you think I'm as good as you say then maybe I should."

"You are better!" Kate says and Annabeth nods.

"And you can get back on Jason," Annabeth says smiling evilly. I shift uncomfortably.

"He hasn't really done anything necessarily bad to me yet," I say but Annabeth shakes her head and puts the guitar back on the stand.

"He will, after what you said and how you stood up to him, he will,"

OMG! Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing 3 It makes my day :D

Well how was this chappie? I wasn't sure if I should use Ke$ha or Lady Gaga… Suggestions?

Annnnyways, thanks for taking time to read my story 3

~LivGirl16

p.s. reviewing is my motivation so: u review=story update 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Tee hee hee. Should I feel bad that I got bored in tech and wrote a third chappie? Nah :) Enjoy!**

**Oh and I OWN NOTHING.**

**Just letting you know :P**

**Chapter 3**

Piper

Okay, as if NYH's schedule isn't messed up enough, apparently there are "silver" and "platinum" days. What the difference? Silver and platinum look the same to me. So what that means is my classes change every day. Bleh. My schedule ends ups looking like this:

_Silver Day_- 1st period: Math Advanced Algebra 2, 2nd period. : History, 3rd period: P.E./health, 4th period: lunch, 5th period: Advanced French, 6th period: Astronomy.

_Platinum Day_-1st period: Band, 2nd period: design technology, 3rd period: figurative writing, 4th period: lunch, 5th period: Advanced Biology, 6th period: Swim.

Then, after that, you "need" on after school activity. The only things left where Math Club and Volleyball. I didn't do Math club because I'm already taking a harder Math class so I chose volleyball. Honestly, I'm not that bad at volleyball and I already speak French fluently so the advanced bio and design technology should be my only "actual" challenges. Quoted from the famous Tristan McLean. As for swim… New York High has a pool?

Right now I am running towards Band, I am now tripping towards Band, and now I am FALLING. Going down.

"Stupid," I say to myself and gather up everything that has scattered across the hall from my guitar case. Annabeth says I can play my electric guitar because Jason does and personally? I really _don't_ care. I'm so busy gathering my 'learning materials' and cursing at myself I don't notice as a curly haired boy with black hair walks up and picks up my *metronome.

"Here, I'm Leo," He says.

"Thanks, I'm-,"

"Piper McLean," he says knowing and drops a guitar pick in my hand.

"How do you know?" I groan as I find the rest of my picks scattered across the floor.

"The girl that stood up to Jason Grace, the guy who rocks the world? The guy that always gets a girl? The guy that wishes he could date himself but finds it impossible to kiss himself?" Leo says mockingly and I laugh. Then ask,

"Wait, who told you-" the late bell rings and I grab my stuff and stand up.

"Annabeth," he calls as I rush off. I burst into class and everyone turns to stare at me.

"Sorry," I say and the teacher nods. The teacher, in case you want to know and I know you want to know is Mr. Apollo, is super young (_everyone_ working here is super young) with blond hair and ear buds in.

"Introduce yourself and stuff," He says rolling his eyes.

"My names Piper, and stuff," I say and the class cracks up. Mr. Apollo ignores me instead says,

"Do you play?" he asks motioning to my guitar.

"Um, no, I mean yes," I stammer. My guitar is more of a private thing; I knew I should have left it in my car. Then I spot a certain blond smirking at me and I nod several times to clear things up.

"Sure, you'll play guitar. Take a spot next to Jason. Jason, move you backpack." I head towards the back avoiding his gaze until I'm right next to him and he takes his backpack off the chair. I plop down and put my guitar case in front of me.

"Hey, Piper Cherokee," Jason says teasingly and opens his guitar case. This time he has a white one with red flames.

"Hello," I say determine to say nothing else but _hello_ and _good bye_. But Jason doesn't seem to want to stop there. And when Mr. Apollo tells us to, I kid you not, "tune and _stuff_" Jason decides that he wants to 'help me understand the schedule'.

"I get it, I get it!" I say frustrated and pull out my guitar. I am so glad I brought this one instead of the hot pink one. SO glad. This one is an inky black one with a cool etching of a raven in silver on the body **(A/N: don't be a pervert: P).** It totally blows Jason's out of the water. And he knows it.

"Nice guitar," he says grumpily. _Ha HA! The tables have turned!_ I think.

"Yeah, its hand crafted in Italy. Where'd you get your?" his eyebrows scrunch as if he's trying to remember and I can't help but think how cute he looks. _Snap out if!_ I tell myself then regain my smug smile.

"I dunno," he says finally and I'm surprised to see that he had given up so easily. "Are you so sure that that was made in Italy? It says made in china on you pick,"I sigh.

"That means the _pick_ was made in China, you dimwit," he takes, I realize what I just said. My goal was to not remind him about the…ahem, tuning incident. But Jason takes my slip up and runs.

"Again with the dimwit," he says and gives me puppy eyes, "Do you have to be so mean


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah, sorry this was so late I wanted to make is perfect and I have tests and homework you know? Plus it was my sisters b-day on the 10****th****. Happy b-day Meggie 3**

**Chapter 4**

Jason

"I totally got her, man!" I tell Percy as we meet up with Travis and Nico.

"Totally got who?" Nico asks and I scoff.

"Piper McLean," Nico and Travis's eyes widen.

"Oooh, the hot new girl?" Nico asks excitedly and I nod. I had to agree with Nico, she was hot and she was the new girl.

"Dude, I heard she hooked up with all the young dude super stars," Travis says and we round the corner to room A100. The room we always practice at and the room next to the library. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Piper walk down a nearby hall with Annabeth and Thalia. Pipers' scoffing at something and Annabeth tips her head back and laughs along with Thalia. Percy notices too. I give him a sideways glance and his cheeks turn a little red.

I open the door to A100 and find Grover in the back of the room playing on his keyboards.

"Yo, dude, have you heard about that Piper girl?" he asks. I'm exasperated.

"The hot new girl," I recite. Grover gives me a funny look.

"No, check it out," he walks over to a Mac in the corner of the room and we follow him. He points at something on the screen and I realize that it's our schedule for next week's performance. NYH has a weekly performance where bands "perform" which is code word for THE LOST HEROS, aka us, perform.

Below our logo on the timetable which is a cool punk styled TLO is something else. A logo that reads HAD.

"Wait what, there's a band taking up-"

"Half of our stage time? Yeah," Grover says.

"Well who are they?" Travis asks frustrated.

"That's the thing," Grover says and looks at me, "Its Pipers group."

Then I remember what she told me after band class.

"Hey, Grace, wait up," I turned to see her walking towards me. Her eyes were narrowed and the guitar case she was holding was swinging around dangerously. Only then did I realize how devastatingly beautiful _and_ dangerous Piper McLean can really be.

"What is it?" I say slowly turning around and smiling at her.

"What the hell was that?" she asks and stops right in front of me.

"What?" I ask innocently nod at Grover as he walks behind her, he gives me a thumbs up and I roll my eyes impatiently. That only seems to make her angrier.

"Messing with my guitar? And humiliating me in front of the entire class? What have I ever done to you?"

"Remember that time? Yesterday?" She gives me a look like she can't believe what I'm saying then she glares at me.

"Remember _this_ Grace, I will beat you at your own game," she says and looks me up and down. Then she whirls around and struts down the hallway, smiling at guys that practically fall at her feet. Then Travis walks up to while I'm still staring after her.

"What was _that_?" he asks.

"Probably nothing," I say and turn around and walk to science.

"Ah-crud," Travis says, "Half of our stage time? We only have time for 2 songs, which means we only get to play 1 song!"

"What's their name?" I ask Grover and he squints at the screen.

"Hot and dangerous?" he asks and raises an eyebrow.

**Relax. Hot and dangerous is the name of the band for a reason so don't freak. I also need help for the first song HAD (Pipers group) sings. It needs to have a lasting impression and it doesn't matter what the lyrics say;). Please review suggestions. *begging* I have the perfect idea what TLH are going to sing and all the other songs in the rest of the story I just can't figure out what I want this one to be… **

**And I also know this chappie was short, but I'm updating tomorrow :)**

**~LivGirl16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Piper

"Relax Annabeth," I say and pat Annabeth's arm reassuringly. Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Kate and Juniper are sitting around in a circle in recline-able chairs at VistoSpa while 5 different ladies attend our _every_ need. I had signed us up for total treatments and treated the girls to double deluxe "bye-bye bundles" which are just bundles with random spa crap in it. We are also here because it's the day before our performance (Friday) and we still had shopping and a trip to my dad's new modeling company.

"Is it over?" she asks and peeks out from behind her fingers like a little kid. Annabeth is getting her very first waxing job. OMG! Take a picture and scrapbook it! As if answering her question Lindy, the girl who is doing it for Annabeth rips off another scrip and Annabeth muffles a scream.

"No, no it's not." She says and wilts back into the chair. The rest of us crack up.

"There's only so much waxing can do," Lindy says with a sigh. Thalia narrows her eyes.

Once they finish waxing Annabeth lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yay," Juniper says jumping us and down on her seat, "The fun part!" The girl who was doing her waxing smiles and asks.

"What kind of face mask do you want?" she asks. And so does all the other ladies. I order something pink that smells like bubble gum and while it's mixing they ask us what nail polish we want.

"Neon yellow," Kate says silencing my input, "For all of us then I need you to write "Oh hot damn!" on every finger." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"Ahem, um, because we kinda named the band-" I raise my hands to stop her.

"Please tell me that you did not name the "Oh Hot Damn" just please tell that,"

"Well then," Thalia says, "I am pleased to tell you we didn't." I relax.

"We called it Hot and Dangerous," Juniper says brightly and leans back on her chair as the girl doing her facemask smoothed a dollop on her face. If the girl who was doing my facemask didn't come over and gently tip my head back I would have freaked out. She slathers my face with the pink stuff, it tingles and I relax a little.

"Ahem, why?" I ask.

"Because," I hear Juniper say, "We wanted something an acronym for HAD. You know like you HAD us, but then you lost us?" She says and I have to say it does sound pretty badass. The girl places slices of cucumbers on my eyes and starts to paint my nails.

"Where are we going after this, because my mom told me not to come home until 9," Thalia says.

"The mall," I say, "We need to get some _major_ shopping done."

Apparently Kate, Juniper, Annabeth, and Thalia's parents where a lot more generous about this whole "band thing" and had given them a huge allowance. And we did get some major shopping done and they seem to find the fact that my dad had given me his credit card and an amazing and fascinating thing. We go mostly clothes and makeup and I broke down and treated everyone to Starbucks.

We were walking towards sweet factory carrying tons of bags when we say _them_. Kate, Thalia and Juniper immediately look away. I look at them and so does Annabeth, well more like she stares at Percy. They're sitting around a table made up of smaller tables and eating, there where crumpled bags of Taco Time littering the table.

I grin evilly and toss my hair behind my back (Okay believe me I am not that girly of a girl).

"Let's go crash their party,"

**Hehehehehe… sorry this was sooooo late I had sorrrrrrry…. **

**I hope you like this chappie :) and don't get mad at me because it was soooo late… **

**Read, review and enjoy :) **

**~LivGirl16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chappie :) Enjoy and R&R **

**Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to do this… I OWN NOTHING! And may this disclaimer last until the end of the story because I keep forgetting :) **

**Chapter 6**

Percy

"Hey," says a soft voice and my heart skips a beat, I look up from my taco. Sure enough Annabeth looks down at me.

"Wassup?" I ask nonchalantly and ignore the feeling.

"Nothing, but I see you really like you taco, its smeared all over you face," I quickly grab a napkin and wipe off the offending beans. She slides into the seat next to me and out of the corner of my eyes I see Jason smirks at Piper and say something that makes her narrow her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks cocking her head and I have to say it is super cute because her blond princess curls fall over the face.

"I am here- to eat tacos," I say, "yeah that why." I feel stupid as she laughs.

"To eat tacos," she repeats raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I say. Awkward silence.

"Soooooo," I say.

"Yeaaaah, "she says and fiddles with her phone. I'm about to say something else when Jason says to me across the table.

"Dude, I think its time to go, plus I need to hit the Apple store," I'm about to say something like. 'nah' When Piper nods staring at her phone and getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, we need to get going to, I just got a text, the limo's out front,"

"Wait- you have limo," Jason asks widening his eyes in a "Ima so innocent you have to love me".

"Yup, and we need to go, come on girls," she shoots Jason one more glare then starts walking away. The girls follow her and when I turn to Annabeth I find her seat empty. Jason begins to gather up his wrappers and Nico asks,

"What did Piper ask you?"

"You know the usual, I'm going to kick your ass at the performance and murder you in your sleep" he says rolling his eyes. "I doubt she can sing, but I managed to get Megan Fox's number. He waves a scrap of paper. The guys cheer then continue cleaning. I spot a neatly folded napkin under my phone. I pick it:

874.243.9964 Call me

~Annabeth

This is getting interesting.

Piper

Aghhh! May Jason Grace face and smack his head on a brick then maybe that will wipe that smirk off his prefect face. Okay I swear, he is so full of himself I swear if he says one more self-centered thing he will explode. He said, I quote, "I couldn't stay away from his chick-magnetness and his blistering white hotness," I should have said something cool but he is a little intimidating. Like a wall of rock you get mad at because it won't get out of your way and you want to kick it but you know it will backfire. I _hate_ him, okay hate is a very strong word… I strongly dislike him. This is literally what happened,

"Hey," I say as we walk up to him and his buddies.

"So, couldn't stay away from me and my blistering white hotness?" (Okay I lied about the quote but I'm sure he said that in his head.

"Um, if you say so," I say shaking my head.

"So, it's true," He turns to smile at a group of girls who pass us, they wave and giggle.

"I never said that," I say defiantly and feel my phone buzz.

"No, but it was inferred," he says then frowns at my phone. "Aren't you going to answer the phone it's getting very annoying." He says sounding bored and as if I was disturbing his bubble of silence. I press my phone to my ear and say.

"Hello,"

"Hey Pipes!" says a voice, "Its auntie Megan!" Oh, and by Megan she means Megan Fox.

"Hey Megan!" I say and turn around to listen better.

"Okay, could you tell your daddy that I want to move the photo shoot to tomorrow?" She asks, I can hear people in the background. Screaming people.

"Sure," I say.

"Bye, thanks baby," She hung up.

"Who was that?" Jason says. He is standing right behind me pressing into my shoulder breathing into my hair trying to see my phone. His touch sends shivers up my spine and I'm so surprised that I almost drop my phone. I push him away.

"Megan," I say.

"As in Fox?" he asks eyebrows rose.

"Who else?"

"Well I have a cousin- wait screws that give me her number,"

I, of course, I gave him a fake number.

**Well? How was it? Enough Jasper for now? **

**Thank you all for reading! Whenever you read you make me smile which = a fast update :)**

**~LivGirl16 **

**(I would but a heart sigh but it doesn't work)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Piper

What. The. Crap? I am never nervous! Never! I've been in front of crowds a bazillion times the size of this, then why does my stomach feel like its swallowing itself? This is not happening. I'm so flustered that I barely hear what The Lost Heroes are performing. Barely. I can hear their voices from backstage where we are getting ready.

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's deja vu__  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
Or where ever to get away from me…_

"They are good," Annabeth says and slides a pair of pink flats on. Annabeth looks amazing, well everyone looks amazing. Annabeth is wearing a cute gray dress and pink flats, Thalia is wearing black skin-tight leather leggings and a vintage (well, we had to tie it up and run it through the wash a couple time…) Beatles shirt, plus neon pink converse, because Thalia refused to wear heels. Juniper is wearing cream colored sleeveless dress and knee pink knee high boots, and finally Kate is wearing a black mini dress and pink lace up ballet flats. All I'm wearing is black skinny jeans, white tee and pink sneakers (Thank goodness). Now if you want me to go on in detail about their outfits, like the designer band and crap like that, I can. But right now I'm too busy freaking out.

"Annabeth!" I grumble and twist my hair into a bun and stab a bobby pin in. "Really trying to not freak out, okay, that was a lie. I _am_ freaking out!"

"Relax," Kate says and pauses from her stand next to her mirror holding a mascara tube open at the ready, "And let me do your eyes, I'm really good at the eyes. I walk over and sit down on the chair. Kate grabs a eyelash curler. I glare up at her.

"You don't seem nervous!" I say accusingly, "Are you guys planning on ditching me on stage and laughing as the crowd throws tomatoes at me?" Thalia and Juniper start laughing.

"Honey, first of all, we are _not_ planning on ditching you, and second, tomatoes? Ew." Juniper says and Kate outlines my eyes. I notice that the singing stops and ask.

"Aren't we on?"

"Nope, after TLH there's an 'intermission,'" Annabeth says.

"Crazy," Thalia mutters sarcastically, "Why would we ever need a break from Jason and his complete self-assurance that the world is in love with him?" We all burst out laughing and Kate finishes my eyes.

I swing my guitar, a black one, on and grab the Hat from the table. The Hat is a black musketeer hat with a neon pink feather; when we went shopping we all fell in love with and had to buy is. Now I place it on my head and motion for everyone.

"Come on, I think it's our turn." We all silently walk behind the curtain and I give Leo a thumbs up. Leo and all his other buddies are part of our, what they like to call it, 'back up crew'; which is pretty much just the music that we can play on out instruments and whatever else. He taps the microphone in front of him sending feedback echoing across the school auditorium.

"Okay everybody! It's time for our final band… well out only other band." He says and I can hear people laugh. "Hot and-" I quickly walk on stage before he can finish our ridiculous name and everyone else walk right behind me.

"We prefer the acronym HAD," I say rushing in and borrowing Annabeth's mic.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen… HAD," I walk up to the mic spot Jason, alone, leaning on the far end of the wall with his arms crossed grinning as if they can't wait for us to fail. That just sets my off. I tip my head down so it's only my hat visible and wait until they begin. The Annabeth starts only with Thalia's steady beat and Kate's piano chords.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace…_

I hate to say our beginning is cheesy- but it is. I look up at the pause and then the music starts and I start to sing.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o_

I hear Annabeth and Juniper echo "let go". The rest of the song is just a blur and at the end of the applause we're hit with a smattering applause. We get off stage silently and it not until we reach the room we got ready in do we scream.

"Ahhhh!" We all shriek simultaneously and start laughing. Then I realize something. That having fun with friends is something that I have never done before.

Lyrics from:

"Train - Drive By Lyrics." _Train - Drive By Lyrics_. Web. 03 June 2012. drive_by_lyrics_ .

"Ke$ha - We R Who We R Lyrics." _Ke$ha - We R Who We R Lyrics_. Web. 03 June 2012. we_r_who_we_r_lyrics_ke$ .

**OMG! So sorry that this was late! Like MEGA late, it's because I uploaded it but I didn't add it to the story and then I went on a vaca and… You know what I mean.**

**Anways R&R please and I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**~LivGirl16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Piper

"You where amazing!" Annabeth says and smiles at me as we walk off stage.

"Yeah," Thalia says and winks. "You should have seen Jason face. It was like… I don't know… he got slapped on the face."

"I wasn't really watching…" I say. That's a lie. I was staring at Jason, enjoying the shock on his face as he realized that we weren't as bad as he thought.

"Yes you where!" Kate says mockingly, "I was watching you watching him." I rolled my eyes as we walk towards Kate's car. She offered to drive. Bunch of guys stood outside and they rushed towards us. Before we could say anything Kate stepped in front of us like a protective mother and grinned at crowed. The guys nearly fainted.

"OMG," Juniper says, "There Jason and everyone."

"Why don't you go over and say hi?" Annabeth says nudging me.

"Why?" I ask not will to say I wanted to.

"Because you obviously like me!" Thalia says loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" I hiss. Thalia just smiles.

"So you do?"

"Maybe,"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Maybe,"

"50 bucks says you can't kiss him,"

"50 bucks says I can- wait what?" I say not believing what I had just done.

"Too late!" Juniper shrieks. I sigh. Then reapply some lip-gloss.

"y'all are going to owe me 50 bucks," I say regaining some of the "I'm-a-rich-kid" ego. "Watch and learn," Then I swagger off towards the car.

Jason

"They are good, unbelievably good," Percy says shaking his head and packing up his guitar case in the trunk of my BMW.  
"And unbelievably _hot_," Travis says shaking his head, "Did you guys see Piper? I call dibs on that Kate chick though!" he announces and gets in the backseats.

"Not that hot," I insist. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy and I turn back in my seat and slide my sunglasses on. I'm about to start the car when I hear a knock on the window.

"Hey," Piper says as I roll the window down, I ignore the rush of adrenaline the sight of her brings and she nods at the boys and Percy who is sitting shotgun. "Nice performance," she says tilting her head a little.

"Thanks," Travis says enthusiastically and cranes his head to look outside. "Where's Kate is… and the others?" he asks. Piper jerks her thumb back at a group of guys swarming around Kate. She shakes her head and smiles.

"I swear all she had to do was smile and wink and there's guys falling at her feet." Travis looks like he wants to run out there and punch them all.

"What do you want?" I ask and lift my sunglasses a little. She wearing a pair of her own, perched on her head pushing back curls. She holds the musketeer had in her right and she leans forward

"There something I have to do,"

"What-" she leans over and kisses me. Just like that. I'm so surprised I don't do anything, but I can hear the boys hooting in the back.

"What was that for?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Fifty bucks," she say and walk away. I start the car ignoring all the questions from the boys.

"How was it?"

"What was that?"

"What flavored lip gloss was she wearing?"

But just before we leave I see Thaila smacking a 50 dollar bill into Pipers outstretched palm and I can't help but feel disappointed.

**OMG, I'm sorry this was so late but I was had a severe case of writer block for some random reason :(, anyways now that its summer I can update faster! Yayayaya. But I won't update till the review reach 8. Sorry if that seems vain or something its just that I know you guys are out there reading this it just makes my day when I get a review :). **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~LivGirl16 **

**R&R !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Piper

I hate to say this but kissing Jason was pleasant. _Not_ amazing or awesome, or any of that crap that most girls would say but pleasant. _Nothing _else.

Screw it.

You want to know the truth? It was amazing and awesome and all of that crap that most girls would say, at the least pleasant. And now I feel like a slut kissing Jason for 50 bucks. It's just I _really_ wanted to and I needed a reason, right? You just can't go up to random people, no matter how hot they are, and kiss them.

"That was some kiss," I'm walking down the hall with Annabeth, Thalia and Kate walking nest to me. We all stop and I turn. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes leaning on a set of lockers her arms crossed surrounded by a group of girls 4 one of them look strained, her face red, and I realized why. She was holding the three other girls backpack, plus her own.

"Um… what?" I ask.

"My names Reyna," She says tilting her head then does one of those cheesy finger-snap-in-a-z-formation thing and says, "And you stay away from my man." I burst out laughing.

"What was that?" I ask giggling, "Have you been watching… I don't know… Ned's declassified school field guide? On repeat?" **(A/n: Have you all seen that episode?**_** Jealousy**_**? Look it up! It was so cheesy)**

"I'm warning you," she says glaring at me.

"About what?" I ask grinning because this is just _so_ funny. Then I realize the whole hall was staring at us.

"Just stay Jason, he may not know it, but he's _mine_. And we will end up together. We always do," She says and the 3 other girls nod their heads like bobble heads.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," I mock, I drag out the 's' and tilt my head. Her face turns red, "Relax, you can have him, he's a horrible kisser."

I lie.

"Lunch?" I ask and hook my arms in Annabeth and Thalia's arms.

"Lunch," They agree and we walk off.

~oOo~

"Omigod, what was that?" I ask Annabeth as Thalia, Kate, and Juniper and I walk down the lunch room trying to find an empty table.

Kate sighs, "That was Reyna, she a junior here," (We're sophomores btw)

"What _up_ with her," I ask maneuvering my way though the tables and sit down at an empty one. The girls sit down next to me.

Kate sighs again, "She's Reyna. She used to date Jason, before Jason dumped her, and as far as she's considers. There still going out," I'm about to answer when someone "trips" and dumps milk in my bag.

"What the hell-" I look up. It's Reyna, standing there looking innocent with a dripping milk carton in her hand. "Oh, its you. What was that for?" I ask. I push my lunch tray forward and swing, my dripping bag on the table. It lands with a sick splat.

She leans forward and whispers. "Stay away from Jason, or else," I toss my hair and grin at her.

"Of course,_ darlin_', and that was such a good idea. Spilling milk on my bag! Now I have a great excuse to get a _brand new one_!" I smile. I unzip the bag and pull everything out. Then stand up. I throw it. The trash is 10 meters away from me and at an angle. I make squarely. I cafeteria claps and I bow. I smirk at Reyna.

This is going to be so _fun_.

**Sooooo? How was it? Sorry if it's a little, you know girly and desperate… I was listening to **_**Don't cha**_** while writing this Thank you all soooooo much for reading:) Whenever I get a favorite or review it makes my day! :) Sorry, no update till the review reaches 90 darlings :( I hope this update was fast enough, since its summer and all :) I also hope the beginning had enough fluff I just didn't want to make it cheesy. Oh yeah, and I have **_**nothing**_** against Reyna. She's a strong character in the TLH and really cool, but I needed a bitch in the story so… no hard feelings :) **

**Thanks for reading. Now I'm going to try different sign offs just to piss my sisters off ;)**

**Oh yeah, and how do y'all feel about **_**boyfriend, Justin Bieber **_**for Jason… declaration of love? (lol)**

**I heart you!**

**~LivGirl16**

**(I like this one!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason

"Hey y'all!" I hear someone say. It's the Monday after performances and me and guys are sitting in our usual spot dotted around a table that should fit 12. I look up. It's no other then Piper and all her band mates except Anabeth. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

The guys nod excitedly. Traitors.

"Go ahead," I say and look back down at my lunch trying not to notice as Piper sits next to Thalia and next to me.

"So, Jason, I meet Reyna," She says then laughs, "Well more like she warned me and ruined an amazingly perfect bag."

"Yeah, chicks here don't usually get over me," I say and smirk. She just takes a drink from her water bottle. "I leave a _lasting_ impression,"

"Right," Piper says, "Um could you tell Reyna, who it under you _lasting _impression, to bug off."

"Oh, I get it, you're jealousy," I says and smirk. She raises an eyebrow.

"No, she just keeps destroying my bags. I have to go shopping soon. She just ruined my favorite one- ooh, girls, y'all want to go shopping tomorrow?" The girls nod their approvals.

"Take me with you," says Travis. "All Jason ever wants to do it watch the reruns of _Pretty Little Liars_." Everyone turns to stare at Jason, who shrugs.

"Don't look at me; Travis was the one who brought the DVD's. Yo, dude, do you still have that poster?" Jason says and Travis turns red, Kate giggles.

"That's what turns you on? _Pretty Little Liars_," Kate says.

"What? Their Pretty and little and liars, real bad ass. Kinda like your band," Travis states.

"We're not little anywhere, baby," Thalia says and Juniper giggles.

"Taking about your band, what are you guys playing today?" Nico asks flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"It's a secret," Piper says and sticks her tongue. _So cute… wait! Dude get a grip!_ I mentally slap myself.

"Hey," Everyone looks up to find Annabeth walking towards us, her hair curled like a princess.

"Hey girl," Piper says, "Go ahead and sit next to Percy. He was asking about you all this time," Percy grins.

"Sorry I'm late. But this weird guy came up to me and asked if he could have some of my hair. He had scissors and everything," Annabeth says shuddering and sits down next to Percy who scoots a little closer.

"Really, what did he look like," Thalia says leaning in with her elbows on the table.

"He was kinda hot, actually," Annabeth says and pulls out her phone she looks down at the screen and swears.

"Piper! Please! Can you drive me home?" Annabeth says shoving her lunch back in her bag.

"Why? What happened?" Piper asks and gets ups her hands go to her pockets and pull out her keys then looks down at them. "Crap! I brought my bike! Is that all right?"

"Your bike?" I ask snorting.

"Sorry," Piper snaps at me and looks distressed, "Motorcycle,"

"Later," Piper says and rushes off after Annabeth who looks like she's about to cry.

"What was that? Some sort of emergency geek meeting?" I ask rolling my eyes. The girls are quiet. Then Juniper talks in a soft voice.

"Um… Annabeth's brother is getting tumor pulled out of his brain." I immediately feel bad.

"Jerk," Thalia says and punches me. "You're lucky Piper didn't hear you say that. She would have kicked you ass,"

**Oh no! Annabeth's brother is in a critical state! Who will be there for her? *Cough, cough, Percy, cough, cough* And what is with Jason? **

**OMG I am soooooooooo sorry that this is so late! :'( Stupid summer school!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Read and review :) PM me if you have any ideas :) **

**L8r G8r**

**~LivGirl16 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy

There is something wrong with Annabeth; I know this the second she walks thought the school doors with Piper and Thalia in the morning. And that's not because I'm crazy or obsessed with her, like half the boys in this school. Her hair is dull and scraped in a messy ponytail, her normally bright and stormy eyes are dull with exhaustion, she has bags under her eyes, and she's not smiling. You can tell that Piper and Thalia are talking soothingly, Thalia has her hand on Annabeth's shoulder and Piper has her arm linked with Annabeth's.

As they pass Jason, Nico and Grover Piper says something to Annabeth, who laughs softly and Piper detaches her from Annabeth and stalks up Jason. I can hear her grilling Jason about him have no feeling or a heart and I laugh to myself. Nico and Grover scoot to the side snickering and Travis is off to the side, hitting on Kate who just seems annoyed at Jason.

"Hey, hey," Jason says holding up his hands in a this-chick-isn't-kidding-and-I-better-run sort of way. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! But did you have to be a bastard about!" Everyone in the hall turns to look over at them and I can see Reyna seething.

"Chill, girl, you are taking this way too far," Jason says rolling his eyes. Piper doesn't say anything, just grabs hand and starts dragging him towards Annabeth where Kate, Juniper, and Thalia have regrouped.

"You are apologizing," Piper says and tows him in front of Annabeth then pulls out a paper from her pocket and shoves it at him. "Read exactly what this says." Jason rolls his eyes.

"Or what?" Piper puts a hand on Jason shoulder and stands on her toes to whisper something to Jason. His eyes widen. "You wouldn't," Piper smirks and puts her hands on her hips.

"Try me,"

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on." Jason starts reading.

"Dearest Annabeth, I am so deeply sorry that I am such a dick head, I have nothing for a heart and have a black soul. You must also go out with Percy Jackson because he thinks you're hot and nice and so do you and he is probably staring at you right now." Everyone turn to look at me, I grin and shrug. Annabeth, on the other hand is bright red. I'm not sure if it's from the whole: you-must-go-out-with-Percy thing or from laughing at Jason. The entire crowd is.

Jason has already read ahead.

"Awww, do I have to say this?" He looks at Piper with puppy eyes.

"You don't have to, unless you want everyone to know how you-"

"," Jason completes in a slur, and then looks up at Annabeth and say. "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, whatever, tomorrow I want a caramel frap with two extra shots and no caramel drizzle," Annabeth says then smirks, "You better write that down." Piper laughs. Jason points at her with a glare. "All get you,"

"Yeah, whatever, "She flips her hair. "Queue Reyna in 3…2…1…"

"Jaaaason," I hear a shrieking voice and Jason groans and hides behind Thalia who steps aside loftily.

"Come on, baby brother, face the music," Thalia says, Piper stands there smirking as Reyna wraps a hand over Jason's bicep and drags him away.

This whole argument seems to brighten Annabeth's mood and she slinks away into the library. I get up from my seat on the ground, grab my backpack and slip in after her. I can see her blond hair through the gaps in the shelf as she walks towards the back of the room nodding at the librarian. I follow her carefully and watch her behind a bookcase as she reaches the back wall, stands on her toes, and touches a bright red book. The bookcase swings open and she steps inside.

I'm surprised, but then the book case folds back into place. I get up from my spot I walk up to it. The book with the bright red spine. I touch it and it opens silently. I walk in and hear electric guitar.

I walk in and say ,"So, you think I'm hot?" The bookcase closes behind me and I'm in a room with whitewashed walls and a display of instruments and right now Annabeth is furiously playing a bright red electric bass. She looks up, surprised then blushes when she sees me.

"Maybe, maybe not," she lets go of her instrument and lets it hang. She is so cute.

"What is this place?" I walk up to the stage, which is just a raised platform with a microphone and tap it. It sends static around the room. "Interesting."

"Our practice room," she says and tilts her head, "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I mimic. She rolls her eyes. "So, do you?"

"Do I what?" She asks raising her eyebrows. I run a hand though my hair and then look up at her

"Wanna go out?" It's not like we're total stranger, I mean after she gave me phone number we've been texting nonstop and we have almost all are classes together and whenever I say something nice to her she blushes. Like right now. Then she says.

"You're a real Romeo," I grab a blue guitar off the wall and loop it over my head; I plug the amp in and start.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  


I look up at her and smile, she blushes.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful  


"Now do you get?" I grin at her, she's blushing again. "Plus, I got to get you before everyone else does," she smirks.

"So you just want to amp your popularity?"

"NO!" I say and run a hand though my hair.

"Then why?" Annabeth asks. I don't know what to say. So I do something I can. I kiss her. She's motionless, then her whole body springs to life; she snakes her arms around my neck and kisses me back and suddenly I have my arms around her. I pull back grinning stupidly.

"How 'bout now?" I ask and she grins.

"Yes," She says and I smirk.

"Yes what?

"Yes, seaweed brain, I'll be your girlfriend,"

**One Direction What Makes You Beautiful lyrics found on **** . **

**Well, how was it? Thank you guys so much for reading and review :) here have a cookie (::) **_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so I totally hated the previous Chapter 12 and I thought that this one is so much better- so enjoy :)!**

**Chapter 12**

Piper

_New York High wishes to be honored by your company at the Christmas Eve, Black and White Masked Ball on Friday, December 24 from 6 to 10 pm. There will entertainment from New York High's very own HAD and the Lost Heroes, refreshments will be available. Masks and color code will be required. See you then. _

I read over the invitation printed on old fashion paper, which BTW just looks like someone spilled coffee on it, that was probably slipped into everyone's locker. Annabeth and Juniper read over my shoulder and I roll my eyes at whole theme of our school dance.

"A Christmas Eve, Black and White Masked Ball." I muse, "Very classic." Annabeth seems to agree, but Juniper gets this far off look in her eyes.

"I think it's romantic," she says glaring at Annabeth and me as if to say _don't-kill-my-buzz_, "Plus, since I am head of student council, I totally get to plan this entire thing!"

"That's nice," I say and throw my copy of the invite back in my locker, "You can tie mistletoe on fishing poles and hang them above couples." I finish sarcastically. Juniper seems to take my idea seriously.

"That is a genius idea Piper," she grabs a pen from my locker and scribbles something on her palm. Annabeth snickers at me.

"Don't fuel Junipers imagination. Last year for the schools Valentine's Day dance she hired a Cupid to go around and shoot people with candy arrows." Annabeth says, and then rubs her shoulder as if remembering something, "Gods, those things hurt." I tip my head back and laugh. Juniper looks offended.

"I _liked_ that idea," she says indignantly, "And so did Grover!" I roll my eyes.

"That's because Grover likes _you_," Annabeth clarifies and Juniper flushes several shades of red. I decide to change the topic, because Juniper looks faint. I turn to Annabeth.

"Are you going with Percy?" I ask and she blushes slightly, she turns around and whirls the lock on her locker.

"What about me?" I hear Percy say he walks up beside Annabeth with Jason and Grover. Grover mumbles something like "Hey Juniper" and Jason has his usual smirk on.

"Wassup?" Jason says to no one in particular.

"Nothing," Annabeth mumbles and yanks open her locker. A flyer for the dance floats down to her feet and Percy crouches down to retrieve it for her.

"A Masked Ball huh?" he says and hands it to her. "So that's why I heard my name." He grins at Annabeth, who rolls her eyes and pulls three fat textbooks out of her locker.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain," she says and turns around.

"Whatever you say Wisegirl," he says and takes Annabeth's books from her.

"Aw, you guys have nicknames already," Juniper squeals and we all turn to look at her. "You two are defiantly under the fishing hook first!" She declares and writes something else on her wrist.

"Okaay," I say, then wince as I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, Jaseypo!" **(A/N: pronounced exactly how it looks like)** Reyna sheiks, I snicker and Jason glares at me, and then braces himself for a supernova.

"Hey Reyna," he says and tenses when she throws an arm around him and slips a bejeweled hand into his jeans pocket.

"So, I was just wondering," she continues completely ignoring the rest of us. She is _so_ nice. "You know the ball coming up this Friday?"

"Umm… yea," he says and gives Percy a _help-me-for-the-sake-of-me_. Percy smirks and gives him a _you're-on-your-own-man_ look back.

"Well if you're not going with anyone, I insist that you go with me," She finishes and gives me a triumphant look. I pretend gag.

"But I am going with someone," Jason says quickly.

"Really, who?" Reyna asks. Poor girl, who would intentionally want to spend time with Jason, while he stares at himself lovingly,

"Yeah, who's the unlucky girl?" I ask and tilt my head.

"Um… Err- I-" Jason looks around desperately, Umm-Piper!" He blurts out.

"What!" Reyna shrieks at the same time I say;

"Excuse me?" And take a step back. Percy, Annabeth, Juniper and Grover look like they are enjoying this very much.

"Umm- yeah, I'm going with Piper," He steps close to me and snakes an arm around my waist. I stare at his hand.

"Yea, well you're missing out," Reyna says and storms off. I detach myself from Jason and take a couple steps back.

"Explain; you have 10 seconds!" I say and put my hands on my hips.

"Please!" He says trying his puppy dog eyes, "I need to go with someone so Reyna will stop bothering me."

"No!" I scoff," I intend to go stag."

"Please, pretty pretty please? I'll be your personal servant for an entire month!" He says. I consider it.

"An entire month huh?" I ask.

"Yes! Please!" He begs. He gets on his knees and interlaces his hands together.

"Dude, I need to get this on tape!" Percy says and pulls out his phone, Annabeth glares at him. He shrugs and slides the phone back in his pocket.

"Fine! But you _so_ owe me!" I say and throw up my hands. "And get off my shoes. They're new." I say. He gets up and dusts off his jeans.

"Well, that was easy enough." He says then I dump my Math text book, notebook and workbook in his arms. He looks at me.

"You're my personal maid for the next month." I remind him and close my locker door. "I have Advanced Algebra 2 next, come on."

"But that's all the way on the other side of the school! And I have Spanish next!" I roll my eyes at him.

"Man up," I say and start down the hallway with Percy, Annabeth, Juniper and Grover following us laughing.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas about dresses and the dance PM me! **

**Later- Halo awaits! **

**~LivGirl16**


	13. Chapter 13: part 1

_Gods, I am so sorry this is super late… Oh and there is no 9__th__ Harry Potter book (From Chapter 1), I was waiting for someone to notice that! Shame on you, Harry Potter Fans! I can't really contact the person who finally figured it out so let's try this again. If someone can figure out purposeful mistake; will reward you greatly (a sneak peek of the next chapter & you may request the song that Jason sings for Piper. ^_^) so review if you find the mistake! Oh and try not to be anonymous… _

_Enjoy!_

_~LivGirl16 _

**Chapter 13**

Piper

It's the day before the dance and Kate has invited everyone over to her house for a sleep over, Kate also insists that get ready at her house so I drag a pile of dress rejects over too. I drape them over the back seat in my silver convertible and slide my sunglasses.

Kate's house is more like Elvis's mansion, I still half expect to turn around and see the ghost of Elvis sitting pleasantly on the gold canopy bed next to Thalia with his legs thrown over Junipers lap. That, of course, would be very awkward and I'm guessing that Grover wouldn't be so happy about it.

"Okay _chicas_," Kate says, it's about midnight and we're all splayed across the room. Me, Kate and Annabeth on the bed, Juniper curled up on Kate's armchair and Thalia sitting cross-legged on the floor. We've watched _Easy A_, _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_, and are about to finish _Wild Child_ **(A/N: OMG! You guys must check it out! Alex Pettyfer is **_**so**_** hot in this one)**_. _"Game plan." She announces and throws Annabeth and me off the bed then tosses a waterfall of pillows off the bed. She jumps off the bed and pauses Emma Roberts mid apology. We all settle in a circle on the pillows.

"What is it?" I ask pull a hot pink pillow in the shape of a pair lips out from behind my back and settle down comfortable.

"Dresses, Make-up, Shoes and most importantly _guys_," Kate says and grins at everyone rolls her eyes, Annabeth looks a little uncomfortable and Juniper looks excited.

"So, tell me who you're going with," Kate says and pulls a silver apple laptop open on her lap. She slides a pair of nerdy reading glasses on.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks tilting her head.

"Documenting everything," Kate says and starts typing; I lean over and take a look.

**Black and white masked school dance:**

**Dates, **

Juniper scoots over a little and reads the Word Document too.

"Mm, I'm going alone," Juniper says a little sadly, "I'm part of the organizing committee, it's against the rules go with a date." Kate starts typing.

"What?" I ask, "That's stupid- did Grover ask you?" I lean forward and on my elbow and stare at her.

"Well, did he?" Annabeth asks nudging Juniper with her foot.

"Yes!" Juniper exclaims then punches a pillow in a very unJuniper like way. "And he got all sad when I told him no."

"Did you tell him it was because of the dance?" I ask. Juniper becomes suddenly interested with her fingers. I groaned, "You didn't tell him did you?" she didn't answer.

"Juniper! Now he's going think you don't like." Thalia says. This doesn't make Juniper feel any better. I glare at Thalia.

"Don't worry Juniper." Annabeth says lightly punching Thalia in the stomach, "I'll get Percy to talk to him."

"Thanks guys," Juniper sniffles.

"Speaking of Percy… Annabeth, you're going with Percy, right?" Kate interrupts pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yeah." Annabeth says then rolls her eyes, "He asked me yesterday… that Seaweed brain." She mutters. I grin at her.

"You where probably worried out of you mind that the love of your life wasn't going to ask you," I say dramatically. Annabeth blushes without really knowing.

"Speaking of the love of your like- actually no, Piper you're going with Jason, no?" Kate says typing madly.

"Not really," I say dismissively flicking my fingers, "We arrive together, walk around together until Reyna see's us together and then we're not together. Shouldn't take more the fifteen minutes"

"So… he's using you?" Thalia clarifies. I tilt my head thinking.

"Not really," I say.

"He's using you," Kate agrees and nods her head several times. I roll my eyes and check the time on my phone 1:12am. I unlock my phone and scroll through my list of contacts stopping at a certain someone's. I grin wickedly and tap Jason's number. I press the phone to my ear. It starts ringing.

"Who are you calling?" Annabeth asks, noticing my phone. I grin and hold up a finger, motioning for silence. Someone picks up.

"Talk to me," I hear Jason's sleepy voice say.

"Hey, Jason, it's me. Piper. So I want a Starburst coffee, Annabeth wants a caramel frap and Juniper wants a raspberry one. But with 2 extra shots of coffee in the caramel one. Thalia wants sparkling water- which is kind of weird- and Kate wants iced coffee for some reason- did you get that?" I say.

"What?- Piper, its 2 in the morning," I hear him whine.

"Does it sound like I care? Man up, buddy, may I remind you that, you owe me" I say matter-a-factly. I look at the girls. They're barely holding back their laughter. I rattle off Kate's address and hang up.

"Hope you guys want coffee," I say and grin. Annabeth and everyone burst out laughing and I dig though Kate's nail polish basket.

"Rouge red or scarlet?"

~oOo~

About thirty minutes later we hear the door bell ring and I hobble down the stairs on my heels, careful not to mess up my perfect toenails, leaving a giggling group of girls behind. I impatiently blow stray hair out of my face and open the door.

Jason stands in the doorway wearing jeans and a dark hoodie, balancing two cup holders.

"How heck did you ring the doorbell?" I ask tilting my head to stare at the old fashioned, ring-the-bell-with-a-string doorbell.

"I'm just awesome like that," Jason says casually. I rolled my eyes and snatched the coffee out of his hands.

"Yeah so awesome you have to wake up at 1 in the morning and buy coffee for someone you don't even like," I say. I move to close to the door. Jason stops the door and holds it open.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate you doing this for me." He says. I stare at him, surprised but then I see the confident gleam in his eyes and I boil with frustration. Jason was so confident in himself, he thought he could get out of the whole slave thing. But two could play this game. I smiled sweetly and said.

"No problem," I kiss him on the cheek. "Good night." Jason looks triumphant. He turns and walks away 5 steps then turn in time when I call out his name.

"Yes?" He asks waiting for freedom .I smirk at him.

"Pick me up at 6," I say and shut the door. I grin to myself. _Take that Mr. Condescending-Jerk. _

_Tada! Did you guys find the mistake? I'll give you a hint: Piper says it. *Squeal* _

_I'm almost done with this fan fic! Probably only 2 chapters, maybe? I know that sequels aren't always the best, but I've already written like 5 chapter for it… so might as well… _

_L8r,_

_~LivGirl16 _


	14. Chapter 13: part 2

**A/N: I do not own PJATO, I mean if I did- I'd be on a beach somewhere. **

Chapter 14-part one

Piper

He was 15 minutes late. Yup. So while Kate, Juniper, Thalia (with, a short notice date from Nico) and Annabeth left I got to wait on Kate's doorstep. Curse Jason and his ability to get on my nerves.

"You're late," I say as he pulls up.

"Sorry mom," he says rolling his eyes. I get up from the step and brush my dress off. Its snow white with a thin braided gold belt and it goes down to about my knees.

"Figures-" I snap back. "-only you would take your mom to a dance." He looks me up and down.

"You look nice." He says grudgingly as I open the door and climb in.

"Yeah, I know," I say grinning and he just rolls his eyes and pulls the car into reverse. I feel my phone buzzing and I look down.

**1 text from: Thalia Grace **

**[Bro, u here yet?]**

I smiled and unlocked my phone.

**[ur idiot brother just got here -_-] **I texted back. The response came almost immediately.

**1 text from: Thalia Grace**

**[lolololol :D] **I'm about to answer when I get a text from Annabeth.

**1 test from: Annabeth Chase**

**[OMG! Thalia just got kissed] **

"Yesss," I say and happily texted Annabeth back.

**[Nico!?] **

**1 text from: Annabeth Chase**

**[mistletoe! ^_^! So darn cute!] **

**[Thalia, that sly lil dog!] **

"You seem excited," Jason says nodding at my phone. "Talking 'bout me?" I rolled my eyes.

"No. Your homeboy Nico just laid one on Thalia!" I sing jumping up and down in my seat.

"Gross," he says shaking his head then flicks his sunglasses back over his eyes. We pull up near the school and Jason parks near the front.

"Let's get this over with," I say waiting as Jason gets out and walks around to open my door. I may not like-this but I know the drill.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor" I say as I step out.

"No prob." He says winking then shoots me a lopsided grin. I roll my eyes and pretend that his smile had no effect on me. I give him a one over; he looks pretty smoking hot in his black jeans, black jacket, black shirt and silver tie. He casually slips his hand through mine and we start towards the building.

"Heyy!" Thalia says running up to me her cheeks happily flushed. She looks incredibly sleek in a black floor length one shoulder ruched mermaid gown with sequin strap. I detach from Jason and give her a quick hug. While my arms are still around her I spot Nico coming up behind her looking sharp in the same outfit as Jason except his tie is black. I wave and pull back, and then I give him a knowing look. He blushes but I have no time to threaten him before Annabeth comes up behind me and scares the heck out of me.

"Piper!" I whirl around and see her wearing a charcoal gray halter dress, her hair is let out of its usual pony tail and curls naturally.

"Hey you look great!" I say and pull her into a quick hug. I spot Jason giving Annabeth's boyfriend those weird guy handshakes/one armed hugs. And they thing _we're_ awkward. Percy looks good wearing the same outfit as Jason and Nico except his tie is sea green which really does nothing to make him look _bad_. I link an arm with Annabeth and say-looking the guys over and laughing.

"Oh-sweet-matching haircuts for everybody," Everyone starts laughing and the "DJ" starts playing another round of classical music. I roll my eyes and everyone groans.

"Chill-I got this," I grab Jason's hand and drag him through the nearly deserted dance floor. As we reach the DJ stand I step up to the booth and say to the middle aged man sitting there and reading the newspaper.

"Do you mind?" I say and point and the turntables.

"Be my guest- this party blows," I smile and quickly plug my phone in and crank the volume up. Pitbull's, _Don't Stop the Party_ blasts through speakers and everyone lunges towards the dance floor.

I turn back to Jason who's leaning against the door and grin.

"This is how you work a room," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Not bad," he says and slides his hand though mine again. "Come on lets got act all coupley in front of Reyna."

**Okay… first I better apologize for this 4 month intermission- yeah I know, I'm a bad person! And next this is only chapter 13.5, there's another .5 so chill. I actually wrote 14 a couple weeks ago I just couldn't write this chapter- I had some extreme case of writers block :(. Anyways- here it is I hope you liked it! Oh and the pics of the dresses links are one my profile page so tots check that out! **

**R&R!**

**~LivGirl16 :) **

Thalia: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD733619

Annabeth: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD401775

Kate: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD948146

Piper: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD540394

Juniper: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD681608

Reyna: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD767945


	15. Chapter 14

When I arrived at the top of the stairs the entire room turned to look at me. This was an ingenious scheme, I should thank Annabeth. Now I finally can get my revenge on Jason Grace. My dress was strapless and reached to about my knees, practically drenched in glitter, running down my dress, leaving a trail of glitter where ever I went. Oh and it was bright red. I adjusted my mask and walked down the last three steps, the entire room watching me. My mouth curved into a smile. This was going to be so fun. I took one sweeping look of the room before making my way to the punch bowl. The room continued their conversations and I stopped in front of the bowl and was about to reach out and touch the ladle when I came face to face with Jason. I started to sweat, but then I remembered my mask and relaxed.

"That was an entrance," he drawled pouring punch into a glass cup.

"Thank you," I say using my authentic British accent. He looked up at me his eyes sparking with interest,

"You're British?" he said. "Exchange student?"

"From another school near here, I was just wondering when they would exchange me back," I say smiling. He laughs.

"So-tell me, British Exchange Student, you do know there's a color scheme?" He said leaning on the table slightly.

"What can I say," I say shrugging daintily, "I like to make an entrance." He nods.

"My friend is about to go on, do you want to dance with me?" He asks grinning at me. I smile shyly and nod my head. He leads me out onto the dance floor, the DJ is currently playing a slow song and all around us couples are slow dancing. I drape my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. We start swaying to the music.

"So, who exactly is your friend?" I ask over the music.

"This chick called Piper," he says nodding at someone behind us.

"Really, you sound like you like her," I say teasingly. This. Is. So. Much. Fun. Jason seems to consider this. "I dunno, she different from all the girls… she didn't fall for me the second she saw me," I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Maybe that's a good thing," I say as he twirls me.

"Maybe," he says. We fall silent.

"Do you like her?" I ask cautiously, trying not to ruin my cover.

"I think so," Jason says. I can feel heat creep up my neck, but I push it down.

"Interesting," I say.

"Now, now, don't get too jealous-" He says then cuts off. He looks above me and points, getting really close to me. "Mistletoe." Suddenly he's kissing me, pulling me closer to him and tangling his hands in my hair. Curse Juniper.

"Wassup New York High!" I voice calls out from the speakers and Jason and I pull apart. He looks slightly flushed and we turn to the stage. Leo stands there totally rocking a sweet inky black tux.

"What about Piper?" I whisper.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he mutters back, looking embarrassed and searching the crowd frantically.

"How's it going?" Leo asks and I turn my attention to the stage. "Hope you are all having a great time. But I thinks it's time for some else to rock the stage. You know besides, yours truly-I'm single, in case you're wondering- so give it up for HAD!" The crowd cheered and I could see the girls up on the stage already. I start towards the stage.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jason calls grabbing my hand. I turn and smile at him, pulling my mask off.

"I'm up," I say and enjoy the shock on his face. I saunter up the stage and pull on my guitar. I silver bedazzled one. I high five Annabeth and she grins at me. I turn towards the crowd and face the mic. I nod at Leo and he starts the background music.

_Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
_  
_Baby you the best cause you worked me out  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down  
I'm fighting I don't wanna like it  
But you know I like it  
But you know I like it, Like it, Like it_

Used to always think I was bulletproof  
But you got an AK and your blowing through  
Explosive You don't even know it  
I want you to know it  
I want you to know it, know it, know it

All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag, you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me Flying, with ur love  
Shining, with ur love  
Riding, with ur love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love  
One hit, with ur love  
Can't quit, with ur love  
So sick, but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world  
With ur love

Everybody wants what I got with you,  
Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
Inspired Feeling like a million  
I'm one in a million  
I'm one in a million, million, million

I ain't even here I'm in outer space  
Like I'm Venus Your Mars In the Milky Way  
It's crazy What you're doing to me  
How you do it to me How you do it to me, to me, to me  
All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag, You got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me Flying, with ur love  
Shining, with ur love  
Riding, with ur love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love  
One hit, with ur love  
Can't quit, with ur love  
So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world  
With ur love

Flying Baby I'm shining baby  
I'm riding with ur love  
One hit baby I can't quit baby  
I'm so sick but so what  
Flying Baby I'm shining baby  
I'm riding with ur love  
One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what

Flying, with ur love  
Shining, with ur love  
Riding, with ur love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love  
One hit, with ur love Can't quit, with ur love  
So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world  
With ur love

Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum

_[ Lyrics from: c/cher+lloyd/with+ur+love_ ]__  
_

We bow then jump of the stage. I spot I Kate jumping , into Travis's arms and Juniper giving Grover a shy "hello". Then I turn and see Thalia's date, Nico, dancing with Rachel. They have their arms around each other.

"Hey," I hear Jason say. I smile at him then glace back at Nico. Thalia stands a way behind them. Rachel grins evils at her.

"Hi," I say distractedly. They're getting closer. Thalia doesn't move.

"So I was wondering-". I watch as Rachel seals the deal.

"That sonofabitch!" I hiss at Nico as I watch Thalia stare at them.

"What?"

"Nico is going to get it!" I say then grab Jason's hand and drag him through the crowd.

"NICO! You better have a good reason to be shoving you tongue down Rachel's throat!" I say and Nico yanks part.

"I-um-She-um-"He tries.

"Save it emo boy!" I growl at him and grab his collar then drag him towards an unmoving Thalia standing with a glass of punch. But before I could get him down on his knees Rachel comes up and breezily grabs him from me.

"Because he doesn't have time for girls that dress like death and smell worse." She sneers at Thalia who still hadn't moved. That was it. I snapped. I grabbed the glass of punch from Thalia and poured it all over Rachel's white dress. Rachel screamed and I stepped back grinning.

"Oops," I say then grab Thalia's hand and drag her outside.

~oOOOOOOOo~

With Thalia in the care of Annabeth I begin pushing my way through the crowd, desperately wishing that Jason hadn't left yet. I find him at the DJ booth scrolling though my music. His tie is loose and his hair is ruffled, surprisingly making him look better. I creep up behind him and tap his shoulder. He whirls around his eyes light up as he spots me.

"Hey," he says grinning.

"Hi," I say back.

"So how's Thalia?" he asks cautiously.

"Planning Nico's murder," I say with a sigh, "That guy is _dead_. He better be hiding."

"I might have a few pieces of advice for him," Jason says and I raise an eyebrow, "Hey-Nico might be my 'homeboy' but Thalia is still my sis," he shrugs and the song changes to a slower song. Everywhere around people couple up and turn back at Jason.

"So, are you going to ask me to dance?" I say tilting my head.

"Wow, you're so straightforward," he says and leads me towards the dance floor.

"So you like me, huh?" I say and Jason groans. I let go of his hand and drape it around his shoulder, crossing my wrists.

"Crap- I keep forgetting our British friend," He says and I laugh. He places his hand on my waist. Jason sighs.

"You're never going to let me off the hook are you?" he says drawing close.

"Never," I whisper before he closes the space in-between us. Then everyone around us starts clapping and I pull apart embarrassed. Jason just looks amused.

"About time!" says Juniper as she and Grover dance past.

"Way to go Grace!" I hear Travis yell over the music, and then I hear him yelp as-probably Kate- whacks him. Jason chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I say.

And he does.

**A/N: Yes! It is **_**DONE**_**. YEAH YA! Chillax there's an epilogue! I'll update it soon. Promise! **

**Kisses xoxox**

**~LivGirl16 **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Annabeth's B-day

**A/N: HERE IT IZA BABY! Enjoy :)**

Here's the thing about Annabeth's birthday; it's in, like, September so we decided to throw her a fake birthday to make up for missing hers like 4 months ago.

"Did anyone find the helium can thingie?" Thaila screamed over the commotion as we decorated the schools gym.

"It's over here!" Nico screamed back and wheeled the cart towards her. The entire gym was covered in gray and green streamers, the floor was dotted with tables and the food tables were almost as long as the gym. The stage was completely decked out and a pulsing dance floor covered the area in front.

"Not bad," I say from my perch on a ladder. Jason, below me, snorted and rolled his blue eyes.

"You could help," he said leaning down on the ground to throw me a roll of grey streams. I caught it easily grabbed the end then chucked it at Percy. He snatched it out of the air and I taped my end on the wall while he threw it at Juniper.

"I paid," I say and he rolls his eyes. I notice a crocked bow and I reach out it to fix it. It's just out of my reach and I'm about to pull back when the ladder wobbles and I trip. I let out a shriek and I fall right into Jason's arms.

"You know," he says teasingly kissing my nose, "There are easier ways to get my attention." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah right, I bet you're the one who shook the ladder. Jason's smirk morphed into a wicked grin.

"Guilty as charged," he says.

"I hate you." I say simply. He pulls me closer until our foreheads where touching.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you love me." I shake my head and kiss him softly.

"Okay, I really, really, _really,_ hate to interrupt but we need you back up on ladder duty. Conner has no one to throw to." Leo says. We pull away and Jason literally drops me.

"Hey!" I say indignant as I pick myself up.

"Sorry," Jason says laughing, "Gut reflex."

"Your gut reflex is to drop me?" I say as I climb the ladder and quickly catch Connors throw. I can hear Jason and Leo laughing and I'm about to throw the streamer at Percy when I notice him on his phone.

"Frack!" he says (well.. that's not_ exactly_ what he said…), "She's 10 minutes early."

"What!" I say then scream at everyone. "People! Hide behind something!" Percy scrambles off the ladder and runs towards the door while everyone scrambles to hide the equipment then duck behind something. I jump of my ladder and quickly shove it under a table. I flick the lights off then Thalia and I press ourselves on the wall next to the door.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" I hear Annabeth say as she walks through the door. "Why are the lights off?" she says and flicks the lights on.

"Happy late birthday Annabeth!" we all scream and she jumps back into Percy. I laugh as they tumble to the floor. I pull her up into a group hug with Thalia.

"It's not my birthday," she mutters still surprised. Juniper and Kate jump at her for a quick hug before she's swallowed up into the crowd.

_1 hour later_

"Wassup?" Leo calls from the stage and the dancing couples in the dance floor look up at him. "Sorry to interrupt but there the in the VIP section has a special performance." Thalia, Juniper, Kate and I (plus Percy who volunteered to fill in for Annabeth) look at each other from the dimmed stage and take our positions.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end__  
__Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend__  
__You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you__  
__You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you__  
__'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house__  
__All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts__  
__And don't forget all the trouble we got into__  
__We got something you can't undo, do__  
_

The lights brighten as we continue.

_Laughing so damn hard__  
__Crashed your dad's new car__  
__All the scars we share__  
__I Promise, I swear___

_Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__That you got a home for now and forever__  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather__  
__This is my oath to you___

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes__  
__I know you called me lazy, and that's most times__  
__But you complete me, and that's no lie__  
__You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie__  
__We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song__  
__Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong__  
__And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong__  
__You got the best friends sing, sing along___

_Laughing so damn hard__  
__Crashed your dad's new car__  
__All the scars we share__  
__I Promise, I swear___

_Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__That you got a home for now and forever__  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather__  
__This is my oath to you___

_I'll never let you go__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you__  
__Just thought that you should know__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you___

_Yeah...__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__That you got a home for now and forever__  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__You should know, you should know, you should know__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you._

"We love you Annabeth!" I say into the mic. "We're here for you, forever. Don't forget."

Annabeth is close to tears but she's smiling and we smile right back at her.

The End

**There it is! **_**The**_** end! OMG thank you to anyone who ever read this fic! I totally loved writing this, sooo I decided to have a sequel... I already started writing it so I hope you guys read it! Its called **_**Lost in LA **_**follow me for an update**_**.**_** Its not really a sequel since all you really need to know it that Piper is in a band. Jason is in a band. And their together. Again, thank you all for always reading :)**

**~Livgirl16 :) **


	17. Sequel is UP!

Hey guys! Its LivGirl16, the sequel is out! Its called lost in LA. Check it out on my profile :) Enjoy!

See you there!

~LivGirl16


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, just a quick note: I'm joining two other amazing authors to write a new story its called: Tougher then the Grammys so check it out! Just look up Tougher then the Grammys or check out the link on my profile :)

~THXS


End file.
